Friend or Lover?
by Frosty Brit
Summary: After a Battle With Pitch, the Guardians learn more about the Youngest Guardian, in particular his friendship (Or Relationship) with the Teen, Jamie Bennett. Will contain CD (Character Death). May become an M-Rated Later... it depends.
1. Chapter 1: The Death Of Jack Frost

**Okay, here's the new story. I forgot to Mention (Spoilers!) That this story will contain many features of Character death and possible OCC'ness.**

**Thanks to my Boyfriend: At Several Points you'll see Numbers, each of those refers to a song on the Rise of the Guardian's Soundtrack (Found on YouTube: Playlist made by my Boy-Friend Ecrilthir (Also on FF And getting a RoG FF published soon, If I get my way. Even though he did get me on here) ), If it would make it more theatrical, then I will put songs all over the place, there are 53 Tracks on there so enjoy!**

**Setting: 8 Years after Film (Story)**

**Ages: Jamie (18) Jack (326) Sophie (12) Kids-of-Burgess (17-19) **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Rise of the Guardians. **

**Paring: Jack/Jamie. (I Think this Paring is awesome and could become Cannon. (Or it maybe my Fan-girlness)**

* * *

_One Slip of the Tongue _

_and a Million _

_Nights work can be Undone _

_Jamie Bennett _

**Chapter One: Angry Spirits. **

It had only taken one slip and the Guardians secret had been spilled, even though it had been eight Years, no-one knew a new Guardian had been called, only the Five guardians, Manny and the Kids of Burgess, no-one knew that one of the Most hated spirits had been made a Guardian, Jackson Overland Frost.

So when the News did break (Due to them getting Bunny Drunk), they all were in outrage, so on Christmas Eve, North was not surprised to see that the Spirits burst into the room, he slammed his hand down on the leaver, summoning some back up **(05)**. Four Red Lights appeard on the Globe, each showing a location of one Guardian. Bunny was his Warren, Tooth at the Tooth Palace and Sandy was floating around the North pole, while North and Jack were both at the Pole itself, Jack high above near the Top window, avoiding being seen by all but one.

**(Tooth Palace)**

Tooth was in a flutter, So many Teeth to collect, so little time. She was just admiring Sophie Bennett's last baby tooth, when she saw it, The Signal had gone out. She ordered he fairies to keep working and flew off at top speed, heading straight to North, hoping against Hope that Jack was Alright, him being an almost son-like figure in her eyes.

**(With Sandy)  
**

Sandy sent out tentacles of dream sand around the world, listening to every dream that came back to him, trying to ignore one particular dream (On Jack's request), which came from Burgess. He'd sworn to Jack that whatever the young dreamer dreamt, that Sandy would keep it quiet.

Sandy then turned to see the Signal flashing over the sky, Sandy created a Bi-Plane and flew off towards the pole.

**(The Warren)**

Bunny ran through the tunnels, arriving at the surface, "JACKSON OVERLAND FROST, I WILL KILL YOU FOR PUTTING THIS MUCH SNOW UP NORTH" Bunny roared as he ran through the snow, towards North's workshop.

As the three other Guardian's ran inside they saw North being shouted at by (What appeared to be) Every Mythical Figure, Seasonal and Holiday Spirit and Even more Folklore characters.

"What is Going on!" Bunny Boomed looking at them all.

"Jack Frost!" One called, "He's not the right person for the Job. Yet North keeps defending him."

"Why isn't he right?" Tooth asked, seeing Jack looking out of his window,

"Why would he be?" Another called, "He causes Death, destruction and Mayhem where ever he goes, he doesn't care about children, he doesn't follow rules, he's immature and he's too young!"

"He's 300" Bunny replied,

"He Sank the Titanic! Destroyed the Easter of 68', He Kills people, he stops people celebrating us and he has no believers!" Came Cupid's voice.

"One: I Didn't sink the Titanic, that Was Mother Nature, Spiteful old Hag. Two: Accident, Three: When have I ever killed anyone and I do have believers!" Came Jack's voice, echoing throughout the hall, every window frosting over into beautiful floral patterns.** (04)**

The Guardian's could've fallen over laughing at the Faces of the Spirit's in front of them, they looked so horrified, so scared, so…. Fearful. Then they heard it, the laughter. That Laughter belonged to one they all hated above even Jack, Pitch Black.

Suddenly Black Sand enveloped the Guardian's globe and then a shadow burst forth, revealing Pitch Black standing in the presence of them all.

"Pitch!" Every head called, par the Guardian's who drew their weapons, Jack watching from a-high as Pitch summoned his Fearling's to deal with the Four Guardian's then he made his move. **(29)**

Jack jumped down from the Window and landed on the floor, facing Pitch, "I though we got rid of you last time?" Jack asked Pitch who span on his heel to face the young Guardian,

"Jack, you should've Accepted my offer, it still stands if you.." Pitch smiled,

"Why would I join you?" Jack asked looking at Pitch with mock interest. Pitch created a Blade of Nightmare sand and Charged at Jack, who drew his staff to him, blocking Pitch's blade and Parrying the attack, the two of them now locked in a Deadly duel of skill and power.

The Other Immortals had helped wipe out the Fearling's leaving only Pitch Left, every head spun to watch as Jack fired bolt after bolt of Ice straight at Pitch, who countered with Blasts of Nightmare sand, then Jack Launched himself into the air, Pitch following behind on a Fearling, **(30)**

"Lets Finish this Frost!" Came Pitch's voice as they exited the workshop, it took a minute for the Entire group to run outside and in that Time Pitch had created a giant ring of Nightmare sand which had surrounded Jack, leaving him alone, Tooth and Sandy flew as fast as they could however Jack was too busy blasting away Tentacles of Darkness (And laughing) to notice Pitch draw a bow and fire straight at Jack's exposed back…. Tooth prayed he missed, she hoped harder than anyone had ever hoped before.

It hit.

In an instant Jack fell, he dropped 60 feet before the wind caught him, an Unheard scream of pain escaping his lips, Jack looked up, parts of his body had already vanished, he called on all his strength, all his energy and created one massive bolt of Ice, which went shooting straight at Pitch, Tooth flew up to try and Catch Jack, however by the time she was under him, he had gone completely, leaving only his staff.

The Bolt of Ice struck Pitch and he vanished. A Bolt of lightning striking the Guardians base along with one house, where two teen's lived.

Tooth floated down the ground, followed by Sandy, they could feel the wind picking up, and a storm brewing, the Ghost of Jack Frost's Last Laugh echoing on the wind.

"He's Dead" Tooth whispered to the silent group.

"NO!" Came North's call, "We Talk to Manny…. He do something!"

"North" Bunny looked at him, "Its over"

The Guardian's looked among themselves sadly as they heard one person in the Group call out, "Good Riddance to Bad Rubbish, now maybe we can relax without the threat of Ice and Snow"

The Guardian's all looked around with looks of Anger, Hatred and Merciless Vengeance. The Immortal's quickly parted to reveal the Grand-hog standing there, looking petrified.

Bunny walked slowly over to face the terrified immortal, "What Did ya just say?"

"N-nothing" He replied looking down at the ground.

"Good, Now get lost! ALL OF YOU!" Bunny called,

"Why?" Came one of the voices,

"Because its your fault Jack is dead!" Tooth replied, "Your Fear of him changing and protecting you drew Pitch here!"

The Group looked among themselves and quickly rushed off, leaving the Guardian's alone.

"Let's go inside, we need to…. We need to decide what to do." North told the four of them, they nodded and walked inside. Closing the door on the melting snow and ice world around them.

* * *

**And there it is, Sorry for the sad ending, but there will be more To come. Hope you en….**

**Ecrilthir: Why did I get a Mention in here?**

**Frosty: Because your AWSOME!**

**Ecrilthir: Definatly, but why must I read all your Fan-Girl stuff?**

**Frosty: Because if you don't I Pout, and you hate seeing me pout. And if I use my Puppy-Dog eyes you always read anything I place before you, or ask you to take me to see, like the 3 times we've seen this film :)**

***Ecrilthir Walks off in a strop that he can never win against my awesome puppy-dog eyes***

***Frosty does the I win dance***

**Review if you want an Update**


	2. Chapter 2: He's Gone

**Well here it is, the next Chapter of Friend or Lover?... now to find out how Jamie will react to Jack's death….**

**Oh Yeah, Broken and Fixed is being delayed, so I'm uploading this instead!**

**Chapter Two: He's Gone…..**

* * *

The Guardian's spent two days in mourning for Jack, they went about their normal duties, however with less energy than usual, whenever the wind blew, they seemed to hear the Ghost of Jack's laugh echoing on it. Whenever it snowed, it was never the joyful snow that Jack made, but had a certain sad magic about it.

Tooth didn't leave the Tooth palace, she simply sat there ordering her fairies around, not even looking at the teeth coming in, Sandy sat on his cloud, waving his arm off to try and create the waves of dream sand, North walked solemnly around the Workshop giving out occasional orders but never really being overjoyed, always expecting a cold gust of wind that signaled the arrival of Jack Frost, But it never came.

Bunny too seemed upset, his eggs seemed to shine less and became less detailed, even though he himself didn't work on them. After a while the Guardian's regrouped, none of them looking at Jack's staff, which lay in the corner, untouched, unloved.

"We need to hold a memorial" Bunny told the three others, who nodded,

"I think we need to tell Young Jamie Bennett that Jack has died… they were as close as brothers….. it will hit him hard" North replied,

"Agreed" Tooth replied, looking at her fellow Guardians

"Well, Jack's memorial Is tonight, why don't we get him to tag along to it?" Bunny asked,

"Yeah, after all he did for Jack and us, he deserves that" Bunny replied, "I'll go get him…"

"Don't forget Sophie!" Tooth called,

"I Can't carry two!" Bunny called back,

This then set off a huge argument about who would go to collect Jamie and Sophie, Sandy seemed to vanish during the argument and when he returned (Jamie and Sophie following behind) the argument was still raging, Bunny shouting at North, Who was shouting at Tooth, who was shouting at Bunny.

After another Five Minutes, Sandy had picked up Jack's staff and slammed it down, not expecting much… let alone a gust of wind to blast threw the doors and chill the Guardian's so much that they turned, expecting to see Jack standing there, the doorway was empty.

"Look at us… Jack has been gone two days and we're fighting again!"Tooth cried out to the two of them, who looked at each other, and realised, ever since Jack had joined the guardians, they'd been so busy getting to know Jack, that they'd stopped arguing….. not even minor disagreements, as Jack hated raised voices, and seemed to cover in a corner whenever the guardian's got into a heated argument.

"What do you mean, Jack's Gone?" Jamie asked, looking worried, and Sandy showed him, through a dream the events that played out, first Jack fighting Pitch, it being taken to the skies and then Jack dealing the final blow and the wind echoing his laughter.

"NO!" Jamie called as the dream Jack vanished, leaving only the staff in Sandy's hand.

"We tried Jamie…. We tried" North told him walking over, "We know how close you and Jack were…."

"You have no idea" Jamie replied turning his back on North.

"What do you mean?" Bunny asked

"None of your business!" Jamie called to the Large Guardian.

At this point both Jamie ran off, away from the four stunned Guardians.

"You guys really didn't know?" Sophie asked,

"Know what?" Tooth asked,

"If Jack or Jamie didn't tell you, then I'm not going to" Sophie smiled sadly before walking off,

* * *

As Sophie found Jamie in Jack's room he was curled up into a ball on Jack's bed,

"Hey Bro" She said walking over, "I know your feeling down, but remember what Jack said… He'd always be with you…"

"In My Heart!" Jamie snapped, "I know, but I want him here!"

"Jamie…. Jack wouldn't want you lying here crying over his staff and memories" Sophie replied,

"He'd want to be here" Jamie replied,

"I know" Sophie sighed, "Listen, Jack's memorial is in two hours, I'm sure it would mean a lot to him if you were there, I know how close…. You two were"

"Even you have no idea!" Jamie screamed,

"I Know Jamie!" Sophie replied, "I know about you and Jack!"

"How?" Jamie asked

"Oh It was hardly tough to work out!" Sophie replied, "All those midnight meetings, late night outs, always being with Jack…. The Guardian's maybe blind to it, but I'm not!"

Jamie turned his back on Sophie and she walked out, "Oh and don't worry, I'll keep quiet as long as you do"

* * *

Two hours later, Sophie and the Guardian's stood around a marble plinth, several blue flamed torches surrounded around it, Jamie walked to join them as they looked at the Plinth old memories of Jack flooding back to them.

Jamie smiled as one came to him, Jamie had just cornered Jack under the mistletoe and it had lead to their entire relationship changing, as Jamie turned around he gasped, a shadow of Jack stood there, his playful smile gracing his lips,

'Life often exists outside the normal world' the Ghost Jack spoke before vanishing, Jamie looked around but none of the other's saw Jack. He looked again but just saw Jack's staff standing there, even though Jamie had left it at the opposite side of North's workshop…

* * *

**And Scene!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Stories that are likely to be uploaded tomorrow**

**1. New! My Love, His Tears Part 2! The Start of the Lemon.**

**2. Her Brother and His Lover**

**3. (Possible) An Issue in Time!**

**See you tomorrow!**


End file.
